Mual
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Gokudera yang mual, Yamamoto yang biasa saja, dan Ryohei yang mendadak cerdas. TYL8059. Typo tak kasat mata, Sho-ai, YamaGoku. RnR,minna?


Title : Mual

Main Cast : Takehi Yamamoto x Gokudera Hayato (TYL8059)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor?

Warning : Sho-ai, TYL8059,Slash, M-preg, Typo tak kasat mata~~

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil dari pemikiran Kiyo, walopun temanya klise.. percayalah otak sedeng saya yang membuatnya :' Dilarang meniru dengan cara apapun. Arigatou! #deepbow

.

.

.

.

Ughh.. Gokudera tidak tau harus menyebut pagi ini adalah kesialan atau sengsara atau keduanya.

"Urghh –Hmmpp! Hoek!" Berbagai macam jenis makanan yang mengerus menjadi satu terbuang dengan meninggalkan rasa pahit di lidah.

Gokudera mengerang sambil mengusap jejak salivanya yang tertinggal di ujung bibir. Tangannya beralih menekan tombol pada kloset, kemudian air keluar lalu mengguyur muntahannya.

Kalau di hitung, ini adalah kali ke empat dipagi ini dia membuang makan malamnya. Dalam bentuk muntahan. Perutnya bergejolak tiba-tiba dan dinding lambungnya seolah-olah berkerja sama menekan makanannya ke atas. Err.. Betapa sakitnya itu.

Gokudera lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Yamamoto dengan wajah bangun tidurnya tengah menatapnya. Lelaki itu mendekat,

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan parau, ia menelan ludah dan lanjut bicara. "—Aku tidak menemukanmu diranjang dan ternyata kau ada disini."

Gokudera mengangguk, wajahnya samar-samar terlihat pucat.

"Tiba-tiba aku mual," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tak apa kan?" Tangan Yamamoto terjulur mengusap kening Gokudera, menyingkap poni-poni panjang pemuda itu dan berakhir pada pipi berisi Gokudera.

"Ya,hanya sedikit pusing." Lalu Gokudera mendekat pada tubuh Yamamoto, menyandarkan keningnya pada dada bidang si penyandang gelar hujan. Degup jantung Yamamoto terdengar, wajah Gokudera memerah.

Jarang-jarang melihat sikap Gokudera seperti ini, ia terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan surai silver Gokudera.

"Mungkin kau kecapekan, istirahatlah.. Aku akan meminta ijin pada Tsuna."

Gokudera menolak, memaksa untuk tetap pergi ke HQ dengan alasan dia adalah tangan kanan Tsuna. Tetapi pria dengan luka gores di dagu itu menjawab dengan kalem, "Tsuna tidak akan senang mendapati anak buahnya yang tengah sakit."

Yamamoto merasa kembali pada jaman kanak-kanak ketika Gokudera dengan polosnya mengiyakan untuk meminta ijin, seperti seorang bocah yang akan luluh hanya di iming-imingi sebuah permen.

.

Yamamoto pun bingung, hari ini ia harus berterimakasih karena diijinkan di rumah merawat Gokudera atau harus menyesali keputusannya. Di awal dia sudah senang-senang, akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dengan Gokudera.

"—Hmmpph! Hoek!"

Tetapi sial, dia harus menarik lagi perasaan senangnya. Perut Gokudera benar-benar seperti tengah berusaha membuat benteng antara dirinya dan pemuda itu.

"Ini sudah lebih dari enam kali. Apa kau benar-benar tak apa?" Tanya Yamamoto pada Gokudera yang habis keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya, aku –Hmmp!" Dan Gokudera kembali ke kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutnya.

Mendengar suara terbatuk Gokudera dari kamar mandi, hati Yamamoto mencelos, ia menyusul, kemudian memijat-mijat pelan leher Gokudera di kala itu.

"Kita ke dokter ya?"

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Gokudera mentah-mentah. Lalu setelahnya ia kembali muntah. Saat ini tidak keluar apapun, hanya air saja, tetapi perutnya masih bergemuruh.

Well, Yamamoto benar-benar khawatir saat ini. "Please, jangan berontak. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa." Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Gokudera, ketika lelaki itu sudah selesai muntah.

Melihat wajah khawatir Yamamoto, untuk kedua kalinya ia luluh. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke sebuah klinik terdekat dengan menggunakan mobil Gokudera. Tidak makan waktu lama, mereka sampai. Mereka menuju meja resepionis, mendaftar.

Resepsionis itu meminta sepasang kekasih itu menunggu sebentar. Karena masih ada pasien yang di periksa.

Giliran mereka, Yamamoto meminta Gokudera masuk sendiri karena ia harus menerima telepon dari Ryohei.

" _Kudengar Gokudera mual."_ Suara Ryohei.

"Ya, dia muntah-muntah pagi ini. Mungkin kecapekan."

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak percaya begitu, senpai?"

" _Ughh.. Bukan. Kau tau, mungkin dia bukan kecapekan atau kelebihan makan. Apa dia tidak napsu makan?"_

"Iya."

" _Mukanya pucat?"_

Lagi, Yamamoto mengangguk. "Iya."

" _Tidak diragukan lagi, dia hamil!"_

Mata Yamamoto melotot, "Kau bercanda senpai! Gokudera itu laki-laki! Dia tidak punya sel telur."

" _Err.. Kau kenal istilah Male Pregnant? Posisi dimana laki-laki bisa melahirkan dan tidak membutuhkan wanita."_

"Ughh, itu hanya terjadi di cerita fiksi."

" _Argghh, percayalah! Gokudera itu omega murni! Dia pasti hamil! Kalau tidak percaya, kau tanya saja pada dokternya."_

Dan panggilan terputus.

Yamamoto memandang ponselnya yang sudah mati. Ia meneguk ludahnya pelan. Gokudera mual, tidak enak makan, wajahnya pucat, dia hamil. okey! Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini?

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, Yamamoto memandang ponselnya dan pintu ruang praktek secara bergantian. Bagaimana jika tebakan Ryohei benar? Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau Gokudera hamil? Kalau itu benar, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Bianchi?

Ugh, dengan langkah cepat ia membuka pintu praktek.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, dapat dilihatnya wajah kaku Gokudera dan senyum sumringah dari sang dokter (yang ternyata seorang wanita) sambil berucap;

"Selamat, kandungan anda sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga."

Yamamoto serasa ingin mati saat itu juga. Habis sudah hidupnya di tangan Bianchi.

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan saya dibunuh seketika /door**

 **Oke, cerita ini pernah saya post di fb saya, tapi gapapa kan ya kalau saya repost disini? Rindu FFn saya /plak. Wkwkwk. Sudahlah saya mendadak gila liburan ini :""v nulis oneshot TYL18x18 ga selesai-selesai, saya menyesal sudah menelantarkannya dan malah ke asikan rp /plak/ ide saya rasanya terbang dan sekarang saya lagi berharap ide saya jatuh dan bisa saya pungut :'] /plak/ Aduh, diriku malah curcol gaje maapkan Kiyo yang mendadak nganu(?) ini :" akhir kata,**

 **Review? Fav? Dua-duanya?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kiyoharu Gouriki.**


End file.
